what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil of the Gaians
'Evil of the Gaians '''was the ninth and final serial of Season 48 of Doctor Who. It was written by Robert Shearman & Ronald D. Moore, directed by Rachel Talalay and featured David Suchet as the Thirteenth Doctor, Juliet Landau as Zenla, Dougray Scott as Chris Parsons and Emer Kenny as Gemma Legato. Synopsis The Doctor, Zenla, Chris and Gemma land on the Space Station Nerva, except at the earliest point the Doctor has visited. The station is manned and armed and brand new and controlled by the fascist Earth Government known as the Gaians. The Doctor and his companions are immediately arrested and taken to the prison quarters. Something must be done, this is humanity at its worst. The Doctor smells a rebellion in the making… Plot Part I To be added. Part II To be added. Cast *The Doctor - David Suchet *Zenla - Juliet Landau *Chris Parsons - Dougray Scott *Gemma Legato - Emer Kenny *Veronica Latimer - Glenn Close *Dr. Armstrong - Anthony Rapp *Marlen - Philip Olivier *Omar - Shane Zaza *Ana - Ruth Bradley *Sonia - Alexandra Moen *Irene - Gugu Mbatha-Raw *Ivan - Travis Oliver *Lotte - Daisy Haggard *Rodriquez - Daniele Favilli *Lucas - Owen Donovan *Waterman - Anatole Taubman *Stirling - Tony Curran *Reilly - Dervla Kirwan *Dr. Cabrera - Christopher Good *Dr. Maki - Elize du Toit *Dr. Van Laar - Kelly Hunter *D'amore - Sarah Lancashire *Quaranta - Lucian Msamati *Hetisha - Terrance Hardiman Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information Production History * First Draft Script - 17 April 2011 * Final Draft Script - 25 June 2011 * Filming started - 27 June 2011 * Filming completed - 29 July 2011 * Part I Broadcast - 15 October 2011 * Part II Broadcast - 22 October 2011 Development * Early on, Robert Shearman was aware that he probably wouldn't write the finale of Season 48 alone, as he was simultaneously writing the screenplay for Doctor Who: Endgame. He asked, Ronald D. Moore to write a suitable finale for not only the season, but also David Suchet's era as the Doctor. * After the first draft was submitted, Shearman realised that to achieve the story he envisioned, he'd probably have to significantly work on the script as the script editor. Due to the nature of the story, Shearman ended up co-writing the final version of the script with Moore. * On the subject of the story being the first 'two-parter' since the format change in Season 41, Shearman explained, "''We wanted David's era to end with a bang, and not just like any other season. Lets not forget that it wasn't just David's end on TV but also Gary's, mine, Doug's, Juliet's and Emer's too, and it was also the end of Chapter Three, so it had to be epic. We'd already experimented with doing multi-part stories in this format, with the First Game/Hark!/Checkmate three-parter but that wasn't a three-parter in the true sense - it was a two-parter with a side-adventure stuck in the middle for Christmas. Evil of the Gaians had to have scale, and it had to feel like a movie, which was really difficult as we were also doing a movie at the same time and it had to be distinctly different to that; it had to match it's scale but not overshadow it." Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * The ratings were very strong throughout all of Season 48, with it being heavily promoted as the 'Final Chapter' of Doctor Who by both BBC One and CBS. "Evil of the Gaians" was the highest rated of the season, with a consolidated BARB rating of 10.8m for Part I, and 11.5m for Part II. * In 2014, Doctor Who: Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Evil of the Gaians" was voted 13th out of 323 stories. * Of the story, Ira Steven Behr stated: "I was really happy with how that show turned out. I saw the finished think for the first time in a screening with myself, Rob, Gary, Faith and the rest of the Staff Writers, and we all applauded when it finished and had huge smiles on our faces. We crammed everything we could into those 180 minutes of television and it sure paid off, as Evil might be one of my favourites that we've ever done!" Story Notes To be added. Continuity * Veronica Latimer states that she knows Gemma is from the future. However, Gemma is actually from the (relative) past, living in the 31st Century where as Evil of the Gaians takes place in the 33rd. (TV: Broken Shackles) * The Doctor, Zenla, Chris and Gemma, land on the Nerva Beacon, not long after it's construction, (TV: The Ark in Space, Revenge of the Cybermen) Home Video Releases To be added. Category:Thirteenth Doctor stories Category:Companion Departure Stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Chapter Three Stories Category:Stories